Twisted love and twisted emotions
by mjvmusic
Summary: Harry and Hermione have secrets and find them hard to admit and confess. Ron has a little business with an American girl and Voldemort commits suicide (Yippee!!).


Chapter 1: Hermione's Secret Dream  
  
Harry woke up feeling his scar peeling with pain. He reached for his wand. it was gone. He looked and searched. It was nowhere to be found. He went into the common room and saw someone. It was Hermione. She was carrying Harry's wand and threw it into the fire. She fainted. Harry ran and said, "Accio Wand!!" Instantly Harry's wand flew out of the charred embers. It was very hot. Harry had learned to do some secret techniques from Professor Dumbledore himself. He could control magic without his wand with the deepest, utmost concentration.  
  
"Hermione!!! Hermione!!!" Harry screamed.  
  
"What? Harry?! What am I doing in the common room? I swear!" She fainted again and screamed. Harry had no idea what in the bloody hell was going on.  
  
Ron ran downstairs.  
  
"Harry?! Hermione?! Why is she screaming?" Ron yelled.  
  
Harry reached for his wand and said, "Quietus!" Hermione screamed silently.  
  
Harry heard a whisper. He recognized it. It was a snake lurking in the shadows.  
  
"Kiss her. kiss her. you foolish scum!" said the voice.  
  
"Hasta kentaa freedo hethh!" Harry said in parseltoungue. He said, 'Why should I?'  
  
"What's going on?!" Draco Malfoy flew into the common room. Draco became a Prefect after the last year.  
  
"What are you doing here?" said Ron.  
  
"I had vision, that's what!" Draco snapped.  
  
"A vision?" But Ron hit the wall and so did Harry.  
  
"Step aside!" Draco commanded Harry and Ron with his wand. Draco ran to Hermione and kissed her.  
  
Harry was shocked and so was Ron. Harry had burning anger that he didn't know what. He flew at Draco and tackled him. He punched Draco. They both got into this huge fight until Harry, with a bloody nose, side chopped Draco on the back of the neck really hard and he rendered Draco unconscious.  
  
Harry went to Hermione and kissed her. She woke up instantly.  
  
"Harry? Ron? What happened to me? Uhhh." She fell asleep. Harry carried her to her dorm and onto her bed. Harry didn't know he had such feelings for her but also didn't understand them quite so much. He wondered what she was dreaming that made her do that stuff.  
  
"Night, Hermione." Harry said in a drowsy whisper.  
  
***Next Day***  
  
Hermione woke up Harry, smiling.  
  
"I know the whole story now! How sweet of you!" She said.  
  
"Uhhhhhhh. 5 more minutes, Mommy." Harry said sarcastically. He smiled and got up.  
  
"Quidditch practice today and guess what?" She asked.  
  
"What?" Harry asked.  
  
"I'm the new keeper!" Hermione squealed.  
  
"WHAT?!" Harry screamed.  
  
"Isn't it wonderful???" Hermione squealed again.  
  
"No! It's too dangerous! Who knows what I might do if you got hurt!" Harry said. Harry didn't realize but a second after he said that, that he just told her something that might lead her on to something.  
  
"I'm pleased of your concern but don't worry! I have it all under control! Get dressed! I'll meet you there!" Squeal Hermione once again.  
  
Harry didn't know what she meant by, 'I got it all under control!' He wondered but he got dressed and went to the Quidditch Field.  
  
"Man, doesn't she look sexy in the wind, eh?" Said the exchanged student for Canada, David.  
  
"What?" Harry asked.  
  
"Hi, Harry. You may know me as David. I'm the new captain and I have full responsibility to keep Hermione safe."  
  
"What are you talking about? She's been my friend for 4 stinkin' years!"  
  
"Haha! I knew you were attracted to her. I'm really not the new captain, she is."  
  
"That's too weird. Plus I'm not attracted. she's just a friend." Harry replied uneasily.  
  
"Alright boys! Ready to hit the dirt?" Hermione exclaimed gleefully.  
  
"Hermione, how did you end up captain?" Harry asked.  
  
"I begged Prof. McGonnagal and I gave her a demo! I've been practicing for weeks."  
  
"I just thought I'd be the captain." Harry said with his heart urging him to cry. He just couldn't. So hard has he worked to be the captain. Perfect Hermione.  
  
"Awww. cheer up Harry!" With that she kissed him on the cheek and smiled seeing that Harry now felt much better. Harry had just begun to think up his plan. Hermione is good at everything! She can give up just one thing. He'd demonstrate his leadership skills on the field and in time he'd be able to move to captain. From there he would ask Herm out.  
  
"I'm ok. Let's just practice." Harry said, smiling.  
  
The practice went well. One time Hermione actually fell from a bludger. She screamed and Harry went down to rescue her. She thought she'd hit the ground until Harry actually jumped and caught her. He rolled and she was in his arms and she hugged him. She looked deeply into his eyes and said, "Harry, I must say something. oh, nevermind"  
  
"Hermione, there is something I must say. It's not easy but every summer, I've been suffering when you aren't there. I cry every night at the absence of your beauty. When I get a letter, I feel my hopes and dreams come true. Hermione. I love you."  
  
Hermione gasped.  
  
"Harry. I love you too."  
  
They kissed and they stopped. It seemed as though time had stopped.  
  
"Harry. my dream."  
  
"What was it?"  
  
"I dreamed of this happening. I couldn't believe it because it was too good to be true. Now I know now. that I have special powers and I can see into the future."  
  
"Hermione, I must confess. I am pyrokenetic. That's why I wear these invisible gloves."  
  
Hermione caressed his hand and felt the glove.  
  
"Oh." 


End file.
